


a surprising amount of fun

by simplytheworst



Series: The Best [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Comforting, Cumshot, Fluff, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Talk, Smut, s4e06: Open Mic, soft, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheworst/pseuds/simplytheworst
Summary: David's nervous about open mic night (how is he supposed to handle the embarrassment?), so Patrick has a plan to help him relax, or at least temporarily forget about it.





	1. Chapter 1

David reorganized the skin care products five times already over the last hour. After the fifth time, he stepped back to look at them all, then shifted bottles here and there to have them perfectly aligned and spaced. It was the only thing keeping him sane while Patrick prepared the back of the store for the open mic night. A loud bang of a chair falling, jolted David to look at Patrick, then he went to clear off the table once more.

“David, if you reset that table one more time, I’m going to make you clean up after everyone leaves.” Patrick sighed, stopping David in his tracks.

“It’s not good enough,” he mumbled, hand frozen above the toners.

“It’s exactly the same as the last three times you reset it, it’s perfect. Stop touching it.” Patrick walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “I’m starting to think this isn’t about the display.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” David tried to look nonchalant, but his wary smile and nervous energy was a dead give away. “I think we should reorganize the wine bottles.” He tried to move around Patrick, but he was held in place.

"Look I know you’re nervous about tonight,” Patrick’s hands moved down to hold David’s hips and pull him close. 

“I told you,” David placed his hands on Patrick’s chest, “I’m 76% behind you.”

“I thought it was 87%?”

“Mm it’s a solid 75%.”

“Uh huh,” Patrick nodded, trying not to laugh or seem disappointed, “Well, how about we find a way for you to relax before tonight?”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” David shook his head, the nerves crawling over his skin had been building all morning and if past experience was any indication, they were only likely to get worse. It would definitely get worse if he really did have to deal with second-hand embarrassment on top of his own embarrassment. “But um maybe I could take a long lunch?”

“I have a better idea.” Patrick smiled confidently.

“Unless this idea involves a buffet, I don’t think it’s better.”

“Oh, it’s better. Come on,” Patrick let go of him and went to grab his keys to the store.

David watched in confusion. “Wait, what?” Patrick never let them both leave at once, it would involve closing the store.

“We’re going to close for a bit,” Patrick stated like it was no big deal.

“You must be really confident about tonight if you’re willing to close down the store during the day.” David didn’t need to be told twice, he was at Patrick’s heels and out the door. He loved his store to bits, but he didn’t always love working. He also knew that if Patrick had planned something, he wanted to see it.

“I am confident about tonight helping the store,” Patrick said as he locked the doors, “But I’m also an opportunist.” He laced his fingers with David’s, casually and carefree, something that still shocked David almost three months later. Patrick never had trouble expressing his feelings in public, even from the first day, it warmed David’s heart. He remembered when he dated his first boyfriend, he'd too scared to display any affection in public, which ultimately led to a break-up. It took years before David was comfortable enough with his pansexuality to not care about something as simple as hand holding. Yet, here Patrick was, brand new to a same-sex relationship and having no second thoughts. 

“An opportunist?” David asked as Patrick led him down the street. 

“It means I like to seize opportunities as they come,” Patrick teased.

David glared at him. “I know that. What um opportunity exactly are you ‘seizing?’”

“Hm,” Patrick hummed, bringing David’s hand to his lips to kiss each of his knuckles.

“That’s not an answer.” David protested, but couldn’t help smiling at the gesture. He loved the small ways Patrick showed affection, often because they were automatic, like Patrick needed to be touching or kissing him even if he wasn't consciously aware of it.

Patrick shrugged at him with a smile as they turned the corner, letting David know where they were headed. Ray’s house was in that direction. It wasn’t too far from the store, it was easy for Patrick to walk, but he often drove so that he could drive David home. 

“Are you making me lunch?” David asked excitedly. Patrick was an exceptional cook and David devoured every meal he made for them — and well Ray since he was  _always_  around. A Patrick made lunch would definitely distract him from the night ahead, even if it meant spending time with a talkative Ray.

“I can if you want.”

“So that’s not the plan?”

“It can be.”

The teasing was getting to be too much for David, especially since he was hungry and anxious. “Oh my God, will you just tell me?”

Patrick squeezed his hand comfortingly, “Did Alexis tell you about her marketing plans for the motel?”

“Uh something about needing Stevie’s last name and then I didn’t really listen to the rest.” 

This made Patrick chuckle, not surprised in the least. “Well, she wants to rebrand the website and needed to get some photos of Stevie and your dad.”

“Okay, and what does that have to do with your plan?”

“She needed a photographer and there’s only one in Schitt’s Creek.”

“Okay?” David shook his head, still not catching on.

“Ray, I’m talking about Ray,” Patrick shook his head. They were nearing the house thankfully and David would figure out what he was saying.

“Again, what does that have- Oh.” It finally dawned on him that Patrick was telling him that Ray wasn’t home.

“If I know how Alexis works — and I think I do just from the way she bossed me around when we set up the store — I’d say we have a good hour or more.” Patrick unlocked the door. David eagerly pushed him into the house and slammed the door behind them, pulling Patrick into a deep, grateful kiss. 

“Next time,” David breathed out after breaking away, “Can you like lead with that?”

Patrick laughed as David pulled him by the hand up the stairs and to his room. Then David’s hands were holding his head and the door was kicked shut behind them. David kissed him slow and passionate, smiling a little. Patrick eagerly melted into the kiss, hands wrapping around his boyfriend to pull him closer. It wasn’t quite what he expected, David usually brought him into a hurried kiss while pulling him to the bed when they got a sliver of time alone at his place.

“Mm,” David broke away, face flushed, “Thank you.” 

Patrick blinked at him. “For what?”

David struggled to find the right words as he filled with gratitude for everything Patrick was. He settled on, “For closing the store so we could have time together.” His hands slid behind Patrick’s head so that his arms were around his neck. 

Patrick laughed, “You mean, for closing the store so we can have sex?”

“Mm, well that too, but mostly for this,” he kissed his boyfriend again, soft and tender. While annoyed with Patrick for the open mic event, he’d been dying for some alone time with him that didn’t include the store. The last few weeks had been agonizingly slow with so few opportunities for them to be without others around. He hadn’t even had the chance to sleepover in over a week and he didn’t realize how much better he slept with Patrick next to him, until he was completely without it. Though they were able to secure a few nights at a hotel in Elmdale a since their first time there, it certainly wasn’t enough.

“Don’t thank me,” Patrick said softly, “This is mutually beneficial.”

“Oh, but um I think this is especially beneficial for me,” David smirked, “uh cause I knew you were a horndog, but to close down work because you’re horny? Mm this is especially delicious.”

“It was that or break the ‘not at the store’ policy,” Patrick’s hands roamed down to grab David’s ass. “And I’m determined not to break it.” But he still thought about it far too often, almost daily. During particularly slow days, like the last few, Patrick had to keep himself at on the opposite end of the store from David, lest he pull his boyfriend into the stockroom.

“Hm, that’s a shame,” David gladly let Patrick pull his hips closer, “Cause I’m determined for us to break it.”

“Is that right?” Patrick bit his bottom lip as he stared at David’s mouth. 

“Oh yeah,” David nodded enthusiastically, “You are a walking temptation, it’s excruciating when I can’t touch you.”

“You think it’s easy for me? You’re always bending over in front of me whenever you’re wearing tight jeans. It drives me wild.” Patrick leaned in to capture David’s mouth with his own, biting at his bottom lip to earn a moan.

“It’s entirely an accident, not remotely on purpose, I swear,” David said against Patrick’s lips, very unconvincingly. 

Patrick let go of David, much to both of their dismay, but he had to get his shoes off before they got to the point of needing to tear each other’s clothes off. David was quick to follow, rushing in untying his shoes. “So an hour or more, huh?” he smirked at his boyfriend when they both stood to face each other again. It was certainly more time than they ever had at Patrick’s. 

“Hopefully more,” Patrick pushed David by the shoulders towards the bed, “I actually have someone on the inside prepared to let us know when Ray is on his way back.”

“Who? Alexis or- Oof,” the back of David’s knees hit the mattress and he fell backwards and of course, Patrick didn’t give him much time to recover as he climbed on top of him and pushed him onto his back.

“I don’t give away my sources,” Patrick teased, not willing to reveal who was helping them get this time together. He was fairly certain it would kill the mood between them. 

“Should I be worried?” 

Patrick kissed David in response, not caring to continue the conversation. His tongue slipped into David’s mouth, deep and urgent, and David didn’t care about the conversation anymore either. With lips locked, David wrapped his arms around Patrick and sat up, shifting to keep Patrick from falling and on his lap. The movement made Patrick moan and grind up against him, pushing their chests closer together, but not closer enough. 

Still, not wanting to part mouths, Patrick pulled at the hem of David’s sweater, brought it up to his neck and helped get the arms off. “Mm,” David tried to speak, “If you want this off, we need to stop.” Patrick reluctantly broke away to tug the sweater over David’s head and folded it while David worked at the buttons of his shirt.

“You look really hot in this,” Patrick patted the sweater in his hands, it was rare for David to wear anything with colour and while he looked amazing in everything he wore, Patrick especially liked how the reds and oranges looked on David. 

“I did? Should I put it back on?” David reached for it, but Patrick leaned back, trusting David to keep him from falling, and from the quick arm wrapped around him, he was right to do so.

“You’re much sexier like this,” he said as he reached to put the sweater on the nightstand.

David became more urgent in getting rid of Patrick’s shirt, but at least they could kiss while he pushed it off his shoulders. It was hard to contain himself when Patrick complimented him, it always gave him a certain thrill that made the man irresistible. Compliments always made him feel good, they helped soothe his damaged self-esteem, but when they came from Patrick, they were honest and sincere. Like, for some reason, Patrick really believed that David was special and desirable. Patrick wanted him, and David really wanted him too. 

He couldn’t get enough of Patrick, every kiss was as perfect and thrilling as the first. He broke away from Patrick’s lips to kiss down his neck, nipping at his shoulder. After a few weeks of dating, David discerned that Patrick actually did like hickeys and even some biting. The biting was restricted to certain spots, at least, in order for David to receive the most satisfactory of moans and whines. Hickeys were free to be anywhere, so long as Patrick could hide them under his regular clothes. 

“David,” Patrick breathed out into his ear and nothing else mattered anymore. There was just the two on them, pressing against each other and Patrick’s skin under his mouth. He sucked and bit at it, licked it soothingly, then sucked and bit again, listening to Patrick’s tight breaths in his ear, feeling a hand tangled in his hair, holding him close, and the grind of Patrick’s hips against him. It never took long for him to get completely hard with Patrick around, and from the feel of things, it seemed that went both ways. He never felt such intense arousal, so immediately filled with a need, everything with Patrick was new. When David finally left the spot alone, kissing along Patrick’s collarbone, it was dark and certain to last a long time. 

Patrick’s hand in his hair tugged just enough to have David look up and let Patrick capture his lips again. Then Patrick was slipping his legs off the bed, moving off David’s lap, lips never parting, even through David’s whine. He pushed David’s legs apart for him to get between and they kissed until he got on his knees and was at too awkward an angle. Patrick’s hands ran up and down David’s sides, firm and solid, no light tracing because it made David squirm unpleasantly. He moved his hands all over David’s exposed torso, smiling up at him. 

David reached out to hold Patrick’s jaw, rubbing a thumb against the light stubble on his cheek. He honestly didn't know how he'd survived so long, because each time Patrick looked up at him like that, his heart felt like it would stop or explode. There was no way he deserved that look, those puppy dog eyes filled with such pure joy at being with him looking up through his lashes. It was unbelievably beautiful and sexy. It was almost too much for David’s damaged self-esteem to bare. “How did I get so lucky?” he asked, then cringed once he realized he’d said it out loud. 

Patrick put a hand over David’s and leaned his face more into the touch, still looking up at the man. “I’m pretty sure I'm the lucky one here,” he kissed David’s wrist softly. 

David shook his head vehemently, blinking back the tears that shot up to his eyes. In less than a week, it’d be three months of their relationship and already he was getting flashes of a lifetime together. It was absolutely terrifying. He tried to push the thoughts away, but each and every time Patrick said something sweet like that, they came back. David wasn’t able to handle those feelings and so his defences flew up. 

"If by lucky, you mean incredibly unfortunate, then yes, yes you are lucky,” he said with a smirk.

Patrick shook his head, letting go of David’s hand, so that he could hold onto David’s sides. “Nothing about this is unfortunate,” he said softly, seeing past David’s attempt at humour and cutting right through to his soul. It was incredibly disarming and he was at a lost for words. He expected Patrick to tease him as he usually did, but somehow he knew that David wasn’t trying to be difficult, that he actually believed those words. Patrick leaned forward to kiss David’s stomach, something he made a habit of doing every time they were intimate. He loved David’s body, every inch, and he wanted David to love it too. 

“David, I…” he swallowed hard, unsure of what he was really going to say. There was a word that’d been stuck in his throat for a few days and he knew it was too soon, for both of them, but it almost slipped just then. Hearing David be so negative about himself, even if he did try to pass it off as a joke, filled him with a need to protect his boyfriend, to somehow prove to him that he deserved this relationship, that Patrick was in awe of every moment he got to spend with him. 

“Mhm?” David sucked in his lips, waiting for Patrick to continue.

“I think, maybe, we should hit pause here for a moment.” Patrick said, standing up and taking his hands. David nodded in agreement, he’d ruined the moment and now they were going to miss out on this rare opportunity of alone time. He let Patrick guide him so that they were both laying face-to-face on the bed, the correct way finally. 

Patrick idly stroked David’s hair with one hand while the other still held onto a hand. David blurted out, “I’m sorry, I ruined things, and now we’re losing this time together and you’re upset and-”

“I’m not upset, David,” Patrick’s eyes grew wide with concern, “Why would you think that? You have nothing to be sorry for, nothing at all.” He shuffled closer to David, wrapping an arm around his side so that they were pressed against each other.  David looked away, willing his anxieties and insecurities to go away. “I ruin everything.”

“You haven’t ruined anything,” Patrick kissed his nose softly. “I hit pause because I want you to know how absolutely worth it you are. Sure, we could have sex, but that wouldn’t show you.” Without knowing all about David’s past, he had an inkling the man’s history with sex wasn’t about feeling desired and desiring. Not like they were with Patrick, and while Patrick knew that their sex wasn't a sort of hedonistic escapism for David, he didn’t want to ever have it become that and he wanted to make sure it wouldn't.

David’s eyes welled up and he shook his head. He wanted to make a joke, but he knew if he spoke, he may actually cry and truly ruin everything.

“When I first met you,” Patrick started softly, “I was caught so completely off guard. I mean, I was expecting you, but-”

“You were?” David asked. He made an appointment with Ray, but he didn't realize that Patrick was waiting for him - he thought that Ray just double booked himself.

“Yes, you live in a small town, everyone was talking about how David Rose was leasing the General Store and going to start his own business. Also, Ray gave me his business appointments,” Patrick smiled softly, “I was expecting you to come in, but when you did, I almost froze up completely. You’re so handsome and it surprised me, not because I didn’t think you’d be good looking, but because at the time I didn’t know I was attracted to men. And when I saw you, my body reacted and it was a shock. It was a wonder I was able to maintain my cool that meeting. I was flustered by your presence and you were so snarky and adorably flustered by my jabs.”

“I wasn’t flustered,” David protested, even though it was the truth.

“From the moment I met you, I knew you were special and worth knowing.” Patrick pressed on, ignoring him, “don’t think for one second that you aren’t.” 

“Patrick,” David sighed, unable to say much more without breaking the dam in his eyes. Instead, he kissed Patrick, soft and grateful. Their lips fitting together delicately, moving slow as both of them felt the magnetic pull to each other throughout their entire bodies. Patrick’s hand pressed into David’s back sure and strong while David’s held onto Patrick’s neck, gently keeping him from breaking the kiss. Hesitantly, David’s tongue licked at Patrick’s lips and Patrick let it slip in. He explored Patrick’s mouth, stroking his tongue, but not with the urgent need of being inside Patrick in one way or another, with the passion of wanting to touch and taste every inch of his body. It was the sort of kiss that turned Patrick into putty in his hands, it made their heads spin and every thought of reality disappear. 

It wasn’t often that David truly took the lead, but when he did, it was to do things like this that undid Patrick so completely, and to do them for as long as he could. They kissed for what felt like ages, before David finally pulled his lips away, just barely letting them still brush against Patrick’s. The separation sparked something in Patrick and before David could catch the breath he’d been trying to catch, Patrick’s mouth was on his neck and he was being pushed onto his back. Unlike many of their previous times in this position, the kisses and movements weren’t urgent, though they were intentional.

They were slow and filled with a desire that neither could fully explain, it wasn’t a want that needed to be satisfied immediately. It was a need to be with the other, to feel the other, to hold the other, to savour everything. Patrick was straddling David, grinding slowly against him, slowly teasing teeth against his skin and David was struggling to breathe between moans, but he wouldn’t dare ask Patrick to stop. Patrick moved his lips downwards, biting David’s collarbone, then trailed his way down with small bites until he got to David's nipples.

He kissed one of them before sucking it into his mouth, eliciting a sharp gasp from David, while pinching the other. Biting the nipple, he had David cry out and buck his hips. He licked soothingly, before taking the other one in his mouth to give it the same treatment, delighting in David writhing beneath him. Then he was trailing kisses and bites to the waistband of David’s jeans, leaving a few marks from some harder bites. While kissing and sucking at a spot on David’s hipbone and leaving a mark, he slowly undid the button and zipper of the skin-tight jeans. He looked up at his boyfriend as he tugged at the jeans. 

They laughed a little as David raised his hips so that Patrick could pulled them off, only it took a few rough tugs for them to finally slip off his hips. It took more yanks for Patrick to get them completely off, and when he did, he folded them neatly and placed them with the sweater. He took the moment to take off his own jeans, mostly to avoid another awkward undressing while laying down, but also because of his impatience and the uncomfortable position of his erection in them. When he returned to the bed, David immediately brought Patrick in for a kiss, pressing their bodies together again and moaning as their hard cocks rubbed against each other through thin fabric. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick swore against his lips. Something about Patrick swearing always thrilled David, even more than when he’d talk dirty. “Mm, yeah, we should get on that,” David said between kisses, making Patrick chuckle.

With one last searing kiss, Patrick slid down to kiss David’s inner thighs, biting hard on one of them. David’s body jolted, trying to both get away from his teeth and to get closer at the same time. Patrick gently licked the spot soothingly, smiling at the mark it left. He pulled the waist band of David’s briefs, slowly taking them off and then thre them to the floor. Seeing David naked always took him a second to fully register, as it always made his breath catch. 

David shivered underneath him, a little uncomfortable by Patrick's tender gaze on him. Patrick ran a hand up David’s body, resting it firmly on his chest and David covered it with his own hand. Learning how to pleasure David had been easy at first, especially after several conversations they’d had, but this one simple trick was one that took a bit longer for Patrick to figure out. David absolutely loved to hold his hand while Patrick pleasured him. It was almost surprising with how he loved it when Patrick was relentless and a bit rough, but that paired with the softness of hand holding seemed to bring out a pure bliss in the man. It was an experience Patrick never could get enough of, and he made sure to include it every time since.

Patrick kissed the crease of David’s legs, then closer to his erect cock, but never close enough to touch, despite David’s whines. He teased with kisses and bites around the cock until David writhed and begged to be touched, “Please, please Patrick.” There was no denying David anything when he sounded so desperate and asked so nicely. In one long, slow motion, he licked from David’s balls all the way up to the tip of his cock, tasting his precum and moaning happily. David’s hips arched into his touch and Patrick had to use his free hand to hold him down, a move that made David's breath hitch in excitement. Patrick gave his boyfriend another slow lick, swirling his tongue around the head of David’s cock. He licked around his shaft a few more times before he let go of David’s hips in favour of his cock, earning a jolt from him. 

“Patrick, please,” he panted, letting out a soft moan as Patrick continued his slow teasing by stroking him slowly with not nearly enough of a grip.

“Please what?” Patrick asked softly.

David reached down with his free hand to run his fingers through Patrick’s hair and looked at him desperately, eyes full of lust. He was at a lost for words, he wanted Patrick’s mouth on him so badly, but he wanted more than that and those wants jumbled up in his throat. “Patrick,” he breathed out, his voice filled with an ache of desire that had Patrick indifferent to the lack of an end to that sentence. 

Gripping the base of David’s cock, tighter than he’d do for himself, but in the way David loved, he let David thrust up. Then when David was able to contain himself a little, he wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked, hard, his tongue swirling at the tip. David cried out and tried to thrust up, but Patrick had his arm placed just so that he could keep the man down which added to David's arousal. Unable to seek his own pleasure, David gripped Patrick’s hand, moaning as Patrick took more of his cock into his mouth until his cock was fully wrapped by his mouth and hand. 

David wasn’t going to last long with the reckless abandon that Patrick sucked and squeezed him after all the teasing. It was obvious to Patrick from the string of incoherent swears coming out of David’s mouth. Then, as suddenly as he started the onslaught on David’s cock, he stopped, removing his hand and pulling his mouth off with a pop. The whimper David let out at the sudden lack of stimulation was almost enough to convince Patrick to continue, but he needed a moment, there was something he wanted to try that he hadn’t since the first time he sucked David's cock. It hadn't gone too well and though he'd done the appropriate research (internet and watching David do it to him), he was losing his nerve. 

Then he looked at David, sweating, breathing hard, eyes glued to him in anticipation and he looked so perfectly undone that Patrick knew he wanted to see what he'd look like after. It was enough to get his confidence back. He brought his tongue down to David's balls and licked up all the to the tip of his cock. The tremble of David's body let him know that he didn't have time to tease this. He gripped David's hip and wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock. 

David's let out a soft sigh that morphed into a gasp as Patrick moved his mouth down the length of his shaft. He used his grip to pull himself down, making sure to breathe through his nose and relax, despite the way David grabbed his head and moaned drove him wild. Soon his lips were at the base of David's length and David was twitching beneath him. 

David was barely aware of what was going on, too lost in the way he felt in Patrick's warm mouth, but he couldn't close his eyes on this. He marvelled at how Patrick held himself on his cock, looking so composed. Then Patrick swallowed and brought him right back to the edge. Patrick gently squeezed his hand on David's chest and David couldn't hold back anymore. He tried to warn Patrick, but words jumbled out of him as he came hard. Patrick took all David gave him, though it felt a little weird compared to what he was use to, and pulled off slowly with a cocky smile. He was so pleased with how out of it and content David was. 

"Fuck," was all David could say for a while as the world came back to him and he caught his breath, hands happily stroking Patrick's hair. Patrick rested his chin of David's hip, loving the way David's hands pet him as he waited. 

"Get up here," David grinned, finally able to speak. Patrick didn't need to be told twice, he crawled back up the bed and melted into the searing kiss David pulled him into. “You never cease to surprise me.” David whispered, his hands wrapping tight around Patrick, holding him close and feeling his erection press against him. They kissed again, soft and sweet, then David rolled them over, making Patrick laugh. His laugh cut short when he saw the look in his partner’s eyes, it was a wild mix of lust and affection.

He grabbed David’s head to pull him into a heated kiss, pressing his hard cock against David’s thigh, wishing he’d taken his boxers off with his jeans. He didn’t have to wish long as David’s hand wandered to their waistband and pushed them down, freeing Patrick’s cock for David to grip without breaking the fervent kiss. Patrick moaned into his mouth as his thumb smeared precum over Patrick’s length. 

David couldn’t handle it anymore, he needed to taste Patrick. He broke the kiss, and moved his mouth down Patrick’s body, kiss, licking and nipping, spending a little time on his side, before finally pulling his boxers off completely. He kissed the inside of Patrick’s thighs, softly the way that made Patrick’s legs tremble and his breath catch. David knew the delicate touches were the ones that drove Patrick wild, while the man loved to be held tight and kissed hard, he loved it when David’s fingers danced over his skin and when David’s lips would just brush over him. David needed to tease him back, and so he kissed the sensitive skin around Patrick's erection and ran his fingers up and down Patrick’s sides.

David got a thrill out of Patrick’s soft moans and trembling limbs. He was getting desperate to taste Patrick, but he kept teasing, waiting. It wasn’t long before he got what he wanted: Patrick’s hand threaded into his hair, grabbing lightly. A jolt of electricity shot through David at the touch and if he had a shorter refractory period he was sure he’d be hard again. Especially when he looked into Patrick’s puppy dog eyes and seeing the desire and admiration in them in contrast to his commanding expression. He was breathing in short bursts, watching David carefully which made David want to test him. David gently kissed the soft skin he’d been about to kiss before Patrick’s hand distracted him.

Patrick’s hand tightened the grip and he made David’s favourite sound, “David.”

David bit back a smile, delighted that he’d reacted the way David had hoped. Patrick didn’t beg, David didn’t want him to and he didn’t need to anyway. After learning more of David’s likes, he’d grab onto David’s hair when he wanted the teasing to stop and needed to be touched. David often complied immediately, other times he’d test Patrick to see how much he could get away with, it depended on his mood. That day, however, David wasn’t going to push the limits, he let Patrick guide his head to Patrick’s cock, his mouth eager to wrap around it.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

An awful alarm rang out from Patrick’s phone and he let go of David’s hair to reach for it. David dropped his forehead to Patrick’s thigh, annoyed by the interruption. “Why do you have an alarm set?” he asked, not lifting his head.

“It’s not an alarm, I changed the notification tone for J— my source so that I’d know it was them messaging me.” Patrick answered quickly sending out a reply. “Ray’s on his way back, we should—”

“No,” David whined, looking up at Patrick, but he was ignored as Patrick slid away from David and got off the bed.

"It takes barely 5 minutes to get here, and you know how he is,” Patrick sighed as David quickly got up after Patrick to wrap his arms around him and try to distract him with kisses.

“Mm, then we need to be quiet.” David whispered in his ear, earning a delightful shiver. When Patrick didn’t say anything, David slowly backed him up against the door and kissed him hard, pressing their bodies together. Patrick’s hands immediately grabbed David’s ass and David moaned in pleasant surprise that he wasn’t simply pushed away.

“That wasn’t quiet,” Patrick chided.

“Well, there may be a way to keep me quiet,” David smirked, lowering himself to his knees.

Patrick had to take a moment to catch his breath, he reached out to caress David’s cheek. “God, you’re beautiful.” David tried to look away uncomfortably, but Patrick’s hand was in his hair already and keeping him in place. 

“Quiet from both of us,” David joked, not able to handle the butterflies Patrick gave him. "Like we’re in the stockroom while the store’s still open.”

“That’s be wildly inappropriate,” Patrick rolled his eyes, trying to play off how much the thought got him going.

“But you’d love it.”

They heard a car out front and Patrick almost lost his nerve, until David stuck his tongue out and barely licked the tip of his cock. Patrick’s hand was still holding his head firmly in place and he quickly went to let go, but David shook his head. Patrick’s eyes went wide with shock for a second as it dawned on him what David wanted. He gave his partner a questioning look, hand loose in his hair so that David could nod or shake his head. When David nodded, however, he could see the nerves on Patrick’s face, so he moved on his own to wrap his mouth around Patrick’s cock. Moaning at the taste of his precum, only to quickly silence himself at the sound of the front door slamming. Patrick tensed at the sound, then relaxed as David sucked on the head of his cock, wrapping his hands around the back of Patrick’s thighs.

David took in more of his cock, stroking the underside with his tongue. He breathed through his nose carefully before pushing himself fully onto Patrick, lips at the base of the shaft. Patrick had a hand in his hair again, holding tight, much to David’s delight. Patrick struggled not to moan at how good it felt to have David’s mouth and throat around his cock. His breathing came out fast and heavy, making more noise than he wanted, but it was that or moaning, and moaning would definitely get Ray’s attention. Annoyed that he was being held still, David lapped his tongue out to reach Patrick’s balls, earning a jolt from the man and he was pulled off. It was a sudden, intense rush through Patrick he didn’t know how else to respond. It wasn’t bad, far from it, just a lot.

He tried to steady his breathing as he looked back down at David who stared up patiently, yet with a challenge in his eyes. David was pushing him, trying to get him to make noise or almost make noise so that Patrick would want to take control. It was a bratty way to get what both of them wanted, but it was also effective. Patrick sighed at his boyfriend’s behaviour, tugging David’s hair before bringing that mouth back to his cock. 

Patrick bit back a moan as David let him push his cock all the way into his mouth. It felt strange for Patrick to be in control of that, almost unnerving as he worried he might harm David, but at the same time it was an ineffably incredible feeling. He wondered what it might say about him that he got a rush at being in control and feeling that bit of power, but at the same time he didn't care, it felt so damn good. It felt so good that David was trusting him that much, and he was trusting David to let him know if it was too much. It was intimate in a way Patrick didn’t expect, and it intensified how amazing it felt. 

It took a few tries, a few breaks for David to get some good deep breaths, before Patrick felt comfortable enough to thrust his cock into David’s mouth in a rhythm. He bit into the back of his free hand to keep from moaning as he pulled out halfway and thrust in again. He went slow, testing the limits, making sure David was breathing. Tentatively, he quickened his pace, trying not to be to rough. It was incredible and he lost it at the sight of David’s eyes closed, looking so content with having his face fucked. His pace got faster and David needed more breaks, but he never tapped his fingers. David was loving the way Patrick was taking his pleasure from him and while it could feel uncomfortable, it also felt oddly good to have Patrick's cock down his throat.

Patrick’s breath caught at the sight of precum and drool dribbling down David’s chin as he thrust into him. He was so close now and he couldn’t stop thinking about wanting to cum on David’s face with that sight before him. He pulled David off him and stroked his length, looking at his partner questioningly. It took David a hot second to figure out Patrick’s intention and he immediately nodded, aroused by Patrick's desire. He positioned himself and opened his mouth eagerly. It was enough to undo Patrick and he stroked himself hard and fast until he came hard. David managed to get some of Patrick’s cum in his mouth, though it mostly got all over his face. 

David closed his mouth and swallowed noticeably while looking up at Patrick. In an instant, he was pulled up to his feet and Patrick was devouring his mouth with a firm hand on the back of his head. Then, Patrick was licking his cum off David’s face. It still amazed David just how raunchy Patrick was, he can't imagine anyone would have guessed that about him. It aroused David so much that his cock was already hardening somewhat again. Then they were kissing again and all David could taste was Patrick and he knew if they didn’t stop right then, he was going to make too much noise. He didn’t need Ray to ruin everything they’d just shared.

“Mm,” David pulled away, pushing Patrick back as he tried to capture his lips again. “We should um go back to the store.”

Patrick smiled at him and he almost changed his mind, then Patrick spoke. “You actually want to work?”

“Yes,” David replied defensively, but then caved at the look of disbelief Patrick gave him, “Fine, I don’t, but I know if we don’t go now like we won’t be going back at all today.”

“You’re being oddly reasonable,” Patrick teased, picking up his clothes. 

“It’s been known to happen,” David replied, pulling on his own clothes reluctantly. Once dressed, Patrick helped ensure David's face and hair were cleaned of all cum and he tried to help salvage David’s hair, but without the necessary hair product, it was still very much askew.

“Maybe you should go home, and I’ll go open the store,” Patrick suggested, trying not to laugh as David huffed at his hair.

“Mm, but that means not having you in my arms,” David frowned, wrapping his arms around Patrick. Sighing as their bodies fit together.

“Patrick, are you home?” Ray opened the door suddenly, startling them both as they jumped apart. “Oh David, it’s nice to see you.”

“Uh you too,” David said, a hand on his chest to steady it’s fast beating.

“Hey Ray,” Patrick did his best not to look irritated, though David did no such thing. David supposed it was because Patrick was a genuinely nice guy, but he knew it only encouraged the talkative man. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to say how exciting it is you are hosting an open mic night, unfortunately, I cannot attend, I have a two day conference outside of town and need to leave tonight. Are you going to be hosting another one? Maybe I can go to that one?”

“We don’t know if we’ll be hosting another one,” Patrick replied, “But you’ll be the first to know.” Ray grinned at that then left them alone with long farewells.

“Maybe I will go home to fix up my hair,” David frowned, he’d completely forgotten about the open mic night and there was no way he was going into that situation without looking 100% flawless.

Patrick took his hand and nodded, eager to get out of the house before Ray roped them into another conversation. “I’ll order food so it’ll be there when you get back.”

David’s chest could burst with affection for the man and a word he’d never thought bubbled into the front of his mind as he kissed Patrick. For one split second it didn’t absolutely terrify him, until it did. “Mm, so you have the house to yourself tonight.”

“It would appear so,” Patrick grinned, squeezing David’s hand. It was a surprising development, but a very welcomed one. He’d hoped he and David would have some alone time after the open mic, now they would, provided David didn’t hate him afterwards.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick serenades David at open mic night and David is emotional about it, wondering if he'll ever be able to fully open up to Patrick. After the night's over, they finally get to have a sleepover at Patrick's without worrying about Ray third-wheeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda went a completely different direction than I thought it would. It's just they're so soft and pure.

David was noticeably less nervous about the open mic night when he returned to Rose Apothecary. It helped that Patrick had pizza waiting for him. He even helped finish setting up and then collected the charge at the door when people arrived. Still, he tried to convince Patrick not to do the open mic part of the evening. Unfortunately for him, Patrick was confident the night would go well and that David would actually be pleasantly surprised. 

Patrick hopped onto the makeshift stage and began the night. Moira offered to help David out of the hell he expected it to be to watch his boyfriend make a fool of himself. He considered it heavily, especially when Patrick dedicated the song to him, making sure everyone knew it was for him, specifically. Then he heard Patrick’s voice, the song choice, and his worries and pre-event embarrassment faded away. All that mattered was Patrick’s eyes on him and the beautiful way he sang a song so full of love, all for him. 

By the time the song was over, David’s entire body was bursting with so much affection and anxiety, tears were nearly falling from his eyes. The anxiety made itself known in thoughts of how much he cared about Patrick and how foolish it was to care for something that could leave him. The deep-rooted insecurities always pushed their way in, but that night, the affection he felt was much louder than them and he was able to ignore their nagging. He applauded, eyes still on his man and holding back tears. While Patrick introduced Bob, his mother tried to talk to him, but he didn’t hear a single thing. The world consisted only of him and Patrick. No one had ever serenaded him before. Sure the odd ex of his did so jokingly, but not in public or with a truly beautiful voice or with such sincerity. His relationship with Patrick was a whole universe of firsts and it was absolutely terrifying. Feeling everything he was feeling for Patrick was messy and confusing and he didn’t know what to do with it. 

Patrick gave the stage to Bob and made a beeline to David. He was flushed and a little out of breath, but exceptionally pleased with himself. “So, what did you think?” he asked unnecessarily, he'd been looking at David the entire time and he knew he got the reaction he'd wanted. He wouldn't admit it, but he’d been nervous about singing to David. He wasn't sure how his boyfriend would respond to the song choice, but he couldn't think of a better song: it was truly how he felt about him. 

David heard his mother say something as he grabbed Patrick’s face and kissed him. Patrick melted into the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around David’s waist. This was the best response he hoped for, he knew David wasn't one to talk feelings, but sometimes, he showed them. He showed Patrick his gratitude with the way the way his hands caressed his head, his affection with the way his lips moved slow and his body pressed flush against his. 

They were missing most of Bob's beat poetry, not that either cared, but eventually the kiss had to end. "Mm, it was perfect," David whispered, answering the question finally, "But uh you lied about not being able to sing." 

"I think you’re the one who said that," Patrick chuckled.

"Hm, it's possible that's true," David smiled, too happy to try and deny such a thing. He kissed Patrick again before letting the man return to the stage and introduce the next person. 

The rest of the night was spent with David clinging to Patrick until he had to introduce the next act. Moira dipped out not long after Patrick's song, bidding her farewells and complimenting David's boyfriend on his vocal skills, declaring that they should perform a duet at some point. Everyone was pretty sloshed by the end, except the hosts of course, and Patrick made sure everyone had safe ways home before letting them leave. Finally, it was just the two of them again and Patrick was cleaning up. 

"I suppose this wasn't the worst idea," David said, reluctant to admit Patrick had been right.

"David," Patrick tried not to laugh as he threw plastic cups into a bag, "when you check how much we made tonight, you're going to apologise for only being 75% behind me on this."

"Uh it was 87%," David corrected before going to the till to count it out while his boyfriend chuckled. He usually made Patrick count it, but he was making Patrick do the actual cleaning as part of his agreement to the night, he had to do something at least. Patrick had been right, they made plenty to make up for the last few days of no customers. 

"How'd we do?" Patrick asked as he went to the backroom for a mop, making sure to slap David's ass on the way, something Patrick never could resist doing when passing David.

"I suppose we did have a moderately successful evening," David called out, following Patrick into the back room to lock the deposit in the safe. 

 “Moderately?” Patrick peered over his shoulder as he opened the safe. The deposit was noticeably larger than their usual ones.

“Fine, it was a huge success!” David caved, closing the safe on the money. “I suppose we will have to consider the possibility of hosting more.” He turned around to see Patrick giving him a cocky smile.

“Would that really be so bad?”

“Well, uh,” David stepped closer to him, “If you sing to me each time, then maybe it won’t be so bad.” Patrick’s voice did completely distract David from all the cringe-worthy performances of the night. 

"Oh, that can be arranged,” Patrick smirked, sounding much like he did when he told David he’d get the money for him to work at Rose Apothecary. A kind of confidence he used to impress David, not that he needed to impress him. He held onto David’s hips as he stepped in to press against him. “But what if I want to sing to Ronnie, or Bob?”

“Okay,” David shook his head and looked away, “You know what, how about I just don’t work them with you?”

Patrick gently grabbed his cheek so that he would look at him again. "I only want to sing to you,” with that he kissed David softly. It was the sort of thing that brought tears to David’s eyes, bringing up emotions that were too much and too confusing for him to bare. He didn’t understand how Patrick was so sweet to him. 

“Good, cause I only want to hear you sing.” It was true, David could go without listening to any other music if it meant having Patrick serenade him all the time. Well, maybe not all music; it’d be a cold day in hell before he gave up listening to Mariah Carey.

 

***

 

By the time they got back to Patrick’s, it was really late. It wouldn’t have been so late if David hadn’t been so distracting, though he claimed it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t stop kissing Patrick. It was strange having the house to themselves, no Ray to talk their ears off or to tip-toe around while he slept. They finally had a night for just them that didn’t involve a hotel or borrowing a friend’s place.

Once in Patrick’s room, David wasted no time in stripping down to his briefs, folding his clothes, and crawling under the covers. The day had been so long and so lovely, he didn’t want it to end, but he was utterly exhausted and just like food, he needed sleep or he’d be impossible to handle. Patrick laughed at the unnatural speed in which David got into bed while he slowly stripped down to his boxers. Typically, they’d wear pyjamas, but since they didn’t have to worry about Ray barging in, they didn’t have to. It was incredibly domestic of them, which made Patrick’s chest ache. He couldn’t believe how much he wanted all this, for as long as possible — for his whole life if he could. Ending the day with David next to him was a beautiful end to an already great day.

“You’re not going to go do your nightly skin care ritual?” Patrick asked, slipping under the covers next him.

“Mm,” David immediately pulled the man closer so that he could drape an arm across his chest and rest a head on his arm. “Too tired,” David mumbled, his eyes already closed.

Patrick sighed happily at the warmth of David’s skin pressed against his. “Okay, then you can’t blame me in the morning,” he said, shifting them so that he had an arm underneath and around David, and could run a hand up and down his back.

“I won’t,” David murmured. It was a wonder how he went from happily chatting away on their way over to the house to half asleep in a few seconds. 

“Can I get that in writing?”

“Rude.”

“You know, you’re cute like this.” Patrick kissed the top of David’s head and squeezed him closer. He’d dealt with Tired David, but never Sleepy David. Tired David was a lot of crankiness and irritability; Sleepy David was apparently relaxed and he slurred his words like he’d been drinking. It was endearing and a little amusing.

David nuzzled his face against Patrick’s arm and groaned his complaint. He didn’t like being called cute, it was like Alexis was talking to him and minimizing his very real concerns. “Not cute, happy,” he slurred in a voice so quiet that Patrick almost didn’t hear all of it. 

Patrick couldn’t contain his wide smile as he looked down at the man in his arms, because he’d never been so happy before and it was thanks to David. Having David say he was happy too, was incredibly heartwarming, especially since David was almost always in some sort of worried state. There was a nagging worry in Patrick’s mind, though, that he knew he had to speak about, but this moment was so perfect he didn’t think he could, even if he knew it had to be soon.

“Could spend every night like this,” David murmured, shifting as close as possible, wrapping a leg around Patrick’s. The admission shocked Patrick, his boyfriend wasn’t one to say such things and he realized that maybe Sleepy David had lower inhibitions than normal David.

Patrick swallowed hard and decided to ask, "Even if everything else stayed the same?” He wasn’t even sure if David was still awake.

“What do you mean?” David’s head shot up to look at him, the dark room only allowing them to see each other faintly. The veil of sleep lifted completely as he sensed worry in his partner, worry that sparked his own.

“I mean,” Patrick inhaled deeply, “If we never… Well, our work life is going to stay the same.”

“Right,” David replied slowly, trying to understand what had Patrick’s confidence so shaky.

“What if our sex life doesn’t change?” he finally said, heart beating fast. He’d been thinking about this lots over the last week, he thought he knew what he wanted in the beginning but he was having second thoughts.

“Our sex life is amazing,” David smiled softly, relieved that he wasn’t talking about their feelings. David wasn’t ready to admit just how much he cared about Patrick yet, but for a moment he was worried Patrick was going to say that he wouldn’t ever love for David — it wouldn’t be a first time for David to hear that. “I would never be upset with keeping it this amazing.” He pulled himself up to kiss Patrick softly.

“Even if we never…” Patrick couldn’t say it, as if he’d used up his confidence on the open mic night and had none left to spare. They talked about this before, so it shouldn’t make him nervous, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong.

David took Patrick’s available hand and squeezed comfortingly. He spoke softly and carefully as he explained, “Patrick, anal sex isn’t what we’re working towards. It’s not some sort of ultimate goal. It’s simply one of the ways we can have sex. Right now, we are making  _very_ good use of other ways we can fuck.”

Patrick let out a slow breath of relief, he’d never thought of things that way and he was glad that David did. He was grateful that David was neither upset nor judging him. “I thought, that maybe, because of your experience you’d want it and… and I’m not sure if I’ll ever be ready.”

“My experience with sex has nothing on what we do,” David said immediately, he wanted to add why, but the lump in his throat kept him from getting emotional, “And whether or not I want something doesn’t mean we ever have to do it, especially if you’re not comfortable. If this is something that you want, I want you to be emotionally ready, not just physically. I wish I’d been emotionally ready my first time.” He cringed at the admission, but he wanted Patrick to believe him when he said he didn’t want to do anything Patrick didn’t want.

A small wave a sadness and understanding hit Patrick. He wasn’t exactly emotionally ready when he first had sex with Rachel, though he suspected it wasn’t the same and that David’s story was painful. “Thank you, David.” He kissed his boyfriend softly. 

“Can I ask, what uh has you unsure? Is it all of it,” he waved a hand emphatically, “or just uh well being the one receiving?” David asked slowly, he wouldn’t ever suggest that Patrick progress without him being 100% willing and comfortable, but he wanted to know what gave him apprehension. Perhaps it was something that could be addressed, provided it was truly something Patrick wanted. 

“I guess, receiving,” Patrick paused, “I think I’d be more comfortable fucking you than the other way. I mean, I am interested in both, it’s just… I guess both are sort of intimidating.”

“Okay,” David nodded, ignoring the spark of arousal at how bluntly Patrick put it — he was really okay with the idea of Patrick fucking him. “Well, uh, there are ways to like gradually work up to uh the main event in the case of fucking me.” David cringed at his words, hating how awkward they were, he had a more difficult time being blunt when choosing his words carefully. “And if you are ever interested in the other way, there are ways for you to test it without me so you can uh know if you want it. And if you do, they’d help prepare you so that it’s easier, less likely to hurt and not as intimidating.”

Patrick absorbed the words and squeezed David’s hands. It was both endearing for David to care so much and to teach him, but it was also an uncomfortable reminder of how much experience he had over Patrick. He knew he shouldn’t feel jealous about not being the only one to explore David’s body, but it still struck him every time there was any mention of David’s past sex life. Despite the inkling of jealousy, he found David’s words to be helpful.

He tried to push the feeling away and said, “I think maybe it’d help to talk about these… ways.” 

David nodded, then shifted, freeing Patrick’s arm from under him and laid down to face Patrick, not letting go of his hand. “We can talk, we can definitely do that,” he said softly, feeling a swell of something strange in his chest. It was vulnerable of Patrick to admit these apprehensions and that David was going to talk sex without making it about sex, but to be there for his partner. He’d never experienced this and he had no idea why it felt so good. He chalked it up to exhaustion making him feel weird and fuzzy.

Patrick rolled over to face David and let him go into his explanation. "Okay, so um with me, you can start out with uh fingers,” it was incredibly awkward for David to say especially since he was worried he might freak Patrick out, somehow it felt like the beginning when he was scared that moving too fast would scare the man off. “I would prepare um ahead of time and we’d use lube. If you want, you can use gloves.” David didn’t particularly like using gloves himself, it felt a little too clinical, but he’d had previous partners that preferred them and it wasn’t any less enjoyable.

“Gloves?” Patrick asked carefully. He’d done a ridiculous amount of research when it came to the stuff they’d done before they’d done it, but he realized maybe he should’ve done more research for this. He had almost no clue about any of it, but it made him nervous to even look it up. He was scared that if he looked it up, he might not like what he found. It was somewhat silly since he had no problem talking about it, but somehow the idea of it felt different than the reality.

“Yeah, there are gloves we can get, uh like a condom for your hand.”

“Right,” Patrick nodded, of course it was, he felt a little stupid then. “Um how exactly would you prepare?”

“Well I would like clean up,” David really wished he could hire someone else to teach Patrick all this, though he knew it was better for him to hear it from David. He explained further what that entailed and how it’s important to plan for that sort of sex. 

“I like planning,” Patrick smiled softly, then realized David couldn’t really see it, so he squeezed his hand. Afterall, he planned and prepared to deepthroat David without gagging and was able to do it earlier that day.

“I never would have guessed,” David teased lightly. “Um and well, if you do want to try fingering me, I can talk you through it or we can talk about it hypothetically.” Patrick didn’t reply, but he gently squeezed David’s hand in acknowledgement, so David continued. “There are also ways I um,” David had to take a deep breath before he said the next part, thankful Patrick couldn’t see how much he was blushing, “ways I prepare for more.”

“You do? As in… present tense?”

David cringed, he knew the man would catch that, but it still made him feel exposed. “Well, we do have the unfortunate ability to always have someone around. Alone time together is tremendously scarce, and alone time for myself is sometimes all I get.”

“Ah,” Patrick nodded. “So, this preparation, it’s pleasurable then?” And then David realized that Patrick was scared of it not being enjoyable, and he was likely scared of it hurting.

“Yes, well, to me anyway. When you first begin, it takes time,” David explained downplaying it, “Uh, it involves training your mind and body to relax, until you can relax, it’s not exactly comfortable. It um involves using toys — butt plugs — starting with fairly small ones and gradually working your way to larger ones, until you feel ready to try, uh well dick. Also, lube, lots of it.”

“I’d do this myself?” It was clear the conversation was shifting to the hypothetical of Patrick being the bottom.

“Not if you don’t want,” David was quick to assure him since he sounded concerned, “It can be something we do together or not. I only said you can do it yourself in case you weren’t comfortable. It’s up to you and what you want.”

Patrick nodded, “Okay.”

“Um, while I love being able to teach you all this,” David licked his lips, “This is incredibly awkward,” he let out a nervous laugh as if to highlight that, "So, uh, there are some resources I can get you and you can do all your research and planning that you love so much, I’ll answer questions if you need, and I can uh get some sleep tonight?”

Patrick laughed, “Yes, of course, thank you,” he kissed David sweetly. He was incredibly grateful for the man for easing his apprehensions despite how uncomfortable he clearly was. Somehow, hearing these things from David made it all sound less intimidating and he was more comfortable with the idea of learning more on his own. He still wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ready to try any of it, but it seemed less like this huge thing that blocked him from moving forward with David.

“Before we sleep, can I ask you something?”

“Mhm.” 

Patrick bit his lip, he actually had a million questions, most of which he didn’t actually want the answers because it involved hearing about David’s past, but there was only one he really wanted to know the answer to, “When you…” he shifted closer to David, “pleasure yourself with the toys, what do you think of?”

“Oh my God,” David nearly shouted. Of the questions he was anticipating, that certainly wasn’t one. He was flabbergasted for a long moment, but then he appreciated his partner’s intention behind the question. He ran a hand up Patrick’s chest, resting it over the mark he had left earlier that day. “I suppose I should only tell you if you agree that we can open the store late tomorrow.”

“And why’s that?” 

“Because if I tell you, I have a slight hunch that we won’t be getting to sleep for a long time and it may be beneficial to open late, unless you want me to drive away all our customers.” Even David knew he was a monster when running on little sleep.

Patrick laughed while pulling David closer to him, “How about, I open the store and you sleep in?” It wouldn’t be any different than most days anyway.

David shook his head, “I want to wake up next to you.” He surprised even himself by admitting this, before he could ramble in a panic, Patrick’s sure hand was holding his neck and they were kissing. 

“I suppose we can open late just this once,” Patrick breathed out, his forehead pressed against David’s. They were both full of surprises. Patrick knew they wouldn’t be able to continue changing the store hours on a whim for much longer, but he figured on more day would be alright.

“You really want to know,” David smirked, he adored this side of Patrick. The side that couldn’t get enough of him, that was willing to bend his work principles just to get more David. And it was abundantly clear that it wasn’t about the sex, though sex was always the result.

“Answer the question, David,” Patrick said in a low voice.

David felt a rush go through him at the words, commanding Patrick was out and he was so having it. “Mm, okay,” he contemplated being difficult, but he was too impatient himself, “Well, I’m fairly certain you already know the answer and you’re just making me say it.”

Patrick tried not to laugh as he said, “You know me so well.” He rested a hand on David’s hip, making David unconsciously move closer so that they were finally pressed against one another, leaving nothing to the other’s imagination as they could feel each other’s cocks harden at the contact.

“Hmm,” David sighed contently, almost forgetting about the question. Remembering it, he said softly, “I think about you,” then quickly continued to bring it back to sexy, “I imagine it’s your cock inside me and that you’re pressing me against a wall, or into the mattress.” 

Patrick licked his lips as he pictured it. “Are we face-to-face or?”

“Sometimes, yeah,” David nodded, not willing to admit it was most times actually, “Sometimes I imagine you turning me around to pound into me, and you’re gripping my hips so hard I’ll have bruises.”

Patrick breath hitched at the idea, the idea was exquisite, but there was another scenario he was interested in. He wanted their first time to be a bit more special and less wild. “Am I leaving bruises when we face each other?”

The question stunned David and he had to take a moment to catch his own breath. It was inching into an emotional territory that David was unfamiliar with, he wouldn’t normally assume such, but the soft voice Patrick used was telling. Something about it made David’s stomach flutter and his anxiety itch. “Uh, you want to hear about that particular fantasy?”

“I would love to hear it,” Patrick breathed out, his hand running up and down David’s side. He wondered if David imagined the same things he did when he thought about such a moment. While having his apprehensions, he thought about it a lot, thought about how intimate it could be and how much he wanted to share that with David.

“Well, um,” David was thankful for the dark hiding the fact he couldn’t maintain eye contact as he busied his hand on Patrick’s chest. “I suppose sometimes when I imagine us facing each other, you do leave bruises on my wrists by holding them down, but mostly no, you don’t leave bruises. Well, if you don’t count hickeys. I imagine you kissing me lots.”  _Softly._

When Patrick took control and was just rough enough, it drove David absolutely wild, but it was nothing compared to when Patrick was tender. It was something that left his whole body electrified and tingling for hours after the fact. He didn’t understand it though, and he was almost embarrassed by the notion of admitting to it. It was silly and he knew it, but he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that if he got too close or vulnerable then Patrick would leave. He’d never been in a relationship this good and this healthy before and he was worried it was somehow an elaborate dream or prank or something — that it was too good to be true.

He couldn’t bring himself to say anything more, or hear whatever it was Patrick was going to say, so he kissed Patrick. Their lips simply brushing at first, then fitting together like magnets snapping together. It was a kiss that had David so afraid of how much he adored it and had Patrick wishing he could express just how much David meant to him through. He didn’t have to wish though, David felt it. It terrified him because he was actively denying that he felt the same way.

Patrick broke away, moving his hand to hold the side of David’s face. He was sure if the room was lit that David might squirm under the way he looked at him. It always pained Patrick to see David recoil from emotional affection as though it would cut him, he wanted to hurt whoever scarred the man so. Though it never stopped Patrick from caring and showing it, and while David was sarcastic and snarky, he obviously cared too. It was obvious in his behaviour and with simple admissions like how he was happy snuggling up to Patrick. While David often flinched at the smallest sign of emotions, he was learning how to accept it, like when Patrick sang to him. Patrick was scared that he would run away from it, and when he didn’t it was a huge step for him.

“David,” Patrick breathed out, his voice quiet as though holding back the emotions laden behind it. 

“Mm, no,” David shook his head, “No more talking.” He kissed Patrick again, more urgent this time. All of the feelings building tears up in his eyes, but he couldn’t let himself cry. He wanted to show Patrick that he did care about him without having to open up or feel vulnerable. Physical affection was the safest way for him to do it, so his hands roamed over Patrick’s skin, needing to touch all of him.

Patrick wasn’t going to push anymore, he was surprised by how much he managed to push already. Besides, it was a little unfair of him to ask such things when he knew David’s inhibitions were lowered by sleepiness. He gave way to David’s fervent kiss, to the pull on his shoulder making him roll on top of David, to hands constantly moving over him and to hips rolling, grinding up against him. David’s neediness had Patrick aching to touch him back but when his hands ran down David’s chest, they were swatted away. Patrick smiled into the kiss at that, leaving his hands on either side of David’s head to prop himself up, he was adoring the way David was taking charge, because he rarely took charge and the only times he did was to worship Patrick’s body. 

“David,” Patrick moaned at the feel of how David’s hard cock rubbed against his own.

“Mm, no talking,” David murmured, silencing him again with kisses, despite how thrilling it was to hear him moan out his name, he couldn’t handle words. Patrick bit David’s bottom lip making the man moan and move all the more urgently. David’s hands skimmed around the waistband of Patrick’s boxers, before one slipped in down the front and gripped his cock, eliciting a delightful gasp into his mouth as they continued to kiss. Then he was shoving the boxers away and Patrick was quick to get out of them and throw them away from the bed. David pushed the comforter off them then Patrick kicked it off the bed to get it out of the way completely.

David grabbed onto Patrick’s ass the moment he settled back on top with legs straddling David’s hips. He was pulling Patrick up to straddle his chest and then he didn’t need to guide his partner anymore — it was obvious what he wanted. David grabbed the other pillow to prop his head up more as Patrick got on his knees over him. He licked his lips at the sight of Patrick, even in the dark, he saw enough to drive him wild, it made him wish the light was on so he could see everything. It was something he never thought he’d ever want while in bed with someone. He wanted to see Patrick’s face as he stroked his own cock and looked down at David. The thought alone made David moan softly.

Then Patrick was moving closer and David was reaching for his cock to guide to his own mouth. When his lips finally touched the tip of Patrick’s cock, fingers laced into his hair and held his head in place. He shivered delightful at the touch, a white heat jolting down his spine straight to his cock. There was a pause in all movement, Patrick loosened his grip slightly, causing David to look up, barely able to see Patrick’s face. Without saying a word or even seeing his expression, David knew what Patrick was waiting for and his chest warmed at the realization.

David’s hands wrapped around Patrick’s thighs, ready to indicate stop if needed, and then nodded as much as he could to let Patrick know he wanted this. Satisfied, Patrick’s grip tightened again, making David groan. He held David in place for a moment, letting the man lick at the head of his cock, taste the precum leaking from him, and struggle to try and wrap lips mouth around it. Any other night, David would be begging, but he already made a point of no more talking from either of them. 

Soon, Patrick was pushing his cock into David’s mouth, earning a satisfied moan from David — the vibrations of which brought out a soft moan from Patrick. To David’s slight annoyance (only because he was impatient), Patrick moved slowly into him while David’s tongue stroked his length skillfully. Finally, after what felt like far too long for David, Patrick was fully inside David’s mouth and the man hummed happily, making Patrick’s thighs tremble, the sensation making his legs weak. All hesitation left Patrick as he pulled out so that only his tip was wrapped by David’s lips, then thrust back in completely. David couldn’t hold back the moan at the decisive movement, only encouraging Patrick further.

Unlike earlier, it didn’t take long for Patrick to set a quick pace of thrusting into David’s mouth while making sure to give him breaks to catch a few breaths. The room was filled with obscene noises from the both of them and neither had to worry about being loud. Patrick’s free hand gently reached down to stroke David’s cheek, wiping away some drool uselessly while David let go of one of Patrick’s thighs to palm at his cock through his briefs, aching for some release. He had limited motion and as such couldn’t free himself from the fabric.

“You’re so good David,” Patrick spoke, earning a frustrated whine from David — he said no talking. But Patrick wanted to say something more while still thrusting fast into him, “You’re doing so good, you feel fucking amazing.” 

If David had been able to actually stroke himself, he was sure those words would’ve pushed him over the edge. How was Patrick so adept at finding everything that made his body light up? He never once mentioned anything along the lines of him having a praise kink, yet here he was praising David like he knew it would make him glow. David gripped Patrick’s thigh, wanting to let the man know not to stop, but only alerting him to the other hand being somewhere else.

Patrick gave David a quick break to breathe and when he brought his cock back to David’s mouth, his hand grabbed David’s cock without slowing down his thrust.  Being at the edge already, that surprising move was enough to make David come, white heat burning through him and clouding his head. Patrick pulled out of his mouth to ensure no harm would be done while David came hard. Patrick wished he could truly see David’s face, but he was content just to hear the noise he made and feel him writhe as Patrick stroked him through it. Once through the aftershock, Patrick released him and David was urging his cock back into his mouth.

“That’s it, so good,” Patrick breathed out as David took in all of him, making the man hum happily. Before he could pull out, David swallowed, rippling his throat around Patrick’s cock, the sensation alone was phenomenal, but followed up by another hum of pleasure was almost too much. "Fuck, David. That’s…” he moaned as David hummed again and all sense of reality seemed to fade away. “Where?” he managed to ask and David’s firm grip on his thighs was answer enough. Patrick pulled out nearly all the way and thrust in, and managed to do so two more times before he held onto David’s head, groaning as he spilled into David’s throat. 

David was able to swallow most of it, only some of it spilling down his chin as Patrick slowly pulled out.  David wiped his chin of the drool and cum with the back of his hand and grinned up at Patrick who was leaning his hands against the wall as he came down from his orgasm. Soothingly, David ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s thighs, his own head still fuzzy from his own orgasm.

“Damn, David,” Patrick breathed out, his head finally back to Earth. He moved off David to sit on his knees next to him. He reached out a hand to gently hold onto David’s neck before pulling him into a kiss. 

“Mm,” David pulled away, “I need to,” he cleared his throat, his voice was a little raspy, “clean up,” he gestured to his lap, “Because  _someone_  decided to talk.” He had planned on  Patrick coming first and for him to get out of his briefs before he came, but Patrick apparently had his own plan.

Patrick chuckled, realizing what he meant and that his words had the affect he wanted them to have. “Want me to help?”

“I think you helped enough,” David said as though annoyed, but the quick kiss he gave Patrick before getting up indicated he wasn’t.

“I can throw them in the wash—”

David interrupted, “How about I borrow a pair of your boxers and we just dispose of this thing?” All he wanted was to crawl back into bed with Patrick, not spend time trying to clean his clothes. 

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm, I just need to clean myself up and I’ll be back.” David quickly slipped out of the room to get to the washroom where he cleaned up and dropped the soiled briefs into the garbage. When he got back into the room, the covers were back on the bed, there was a glass of water on the nightstand, and Patrick was going through a drawer in his dresser. 

David stepped up behind Patrick and wrapped his arms around him, surprised the man hadn’t pulled his boxers back on. “Mm,” David sighed, leaning into Patrick while kissing his shoulder.

“Yes?” Patrick whispered, looking over his shoulder at David.

“Come to bed,” David mumbled, kissing him again and tugging him towards said bed, sleep calling to David again.

“I was just grabbing you—”

“Yes, yes, in the morning,” David tugged more insistently.

Patrick laughed and let himself be pulled towards it. “First, drink,” he picked up the glass of water he’d quickly grabbed while David was in the washroom and forced David to take it. 

“Thank you,” David smiled then drank the entire glass in a few gulps. Once he put the glass down, he pulled Patrick under the covers and into his arms. Usually when they slept together, Patrick was the one holding onto David, but it wasn’t weird for Patrick to have David pressed against his back, face nuzzled into his neck, and arms holding him tight. It was as though David was more comfortable and less worried about being too much, which made Patrick smile as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no good concept of Schitt's Creek's timeline, not going to lie. The more I try to figure it out, the less it makes sense. So I have my own, in case that wasn't obvious enough already.


End file.
